


Night Conflictions

by escaptioneer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Internal Conflict, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escaptioneer/pseuds/escaptioneer
Summary: Rey is having trouble sleeping one night, haunted by dreams and visions of him.But think of the devil, and he shall appear.Short one-shot set after TLJ.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Night Conflictions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I'm posting on here! I've frequented the site and write avidly, but I've never posted on here until now. Feedback/comments/criticisms are all appreciated.

She felt guilty. Guilty was the only word she could think of right now. The word lingered in her mind right beside him. He was the match to the flame; he started everything, and she should hate him for it. And she does, but not as much as she’s supposed to. 

She was the one who’d ended their Force-Skypes, and here she was missing him. The word was bitter, even in her head. Missing the man who’s brought nothing but destruction to everything around him. Everything but her. 

She’d noticed it in their connections; how eerily calm, collected, and gentle he appeared. That was when she’d first differentiated Ben Solo from Kylo Ren. Before she’d seen them as one person; a monster, a traitor, a failure, a creature hiding in a mask. It scared her that when they were dueling in the snow back on Starkiller base, she found some of those qualities in herself. The brooding anger and violence she felt while stalking around his struggling form thrashing about in the snow after she’d kicked him down. The ability to take a human’s life with just one flick of her wrist. It all went to her head, and arms. He could see that. The terrifying look in her eyes that even scared him, Kylo Ren, King of Darkness.

She knew what she could become, so she sought help. Not just for herself, but for the whole galaxy. She knew that if she became stronger, Kylo would match her.   
It was on Luke’s island that she really discovered herself. She channeled inner beings she didn’t even know existed inside her and found the reassurance she so desperately needed. She wouldn’t become what Kylo Ren is, and she would make Ben Solo see that. 

She looked over at the figure in the blankets next to her, little beads of sweat lining his chest and face. Finn had told her numerous times that if she needed him to, he’d sleep in her bed for “protection.” She’d told him no on all occasions, but early that night she had an awful dream. It was horribly vivid and she could remember every detail about it, despite the fact she had it hours ago. 

She was back on Starkiller Base, the walkway stretching out far in front of her. But this was different, she wasn’t watching the scene unfold above everything like she was before. She was there, seeing the scene right next to them. She could hear his lightsaber ignite, crackling and spitting in his hand. Then the horrid sound of the lightsaber plunging into his father’s flesh. This time, she could see his eyes, the instant sadness, and regret that spurred inside him. Then the shock of Chewie’s Bowcaster hitting him in the side. She saw him look up to where she and Finn had been standing, the fierce look of anger and violence spreading across his face at the sight of Finn. She’d always thought he was looking at her with that horrid violent look.

She’d woken with a shriek and Finn by her side in seconds flat. She’d insisted that she was fine, but he told her he’d stay anyway. She thought it was sweet and appreciated it, but she still felt it was a bit weird. 

“Wouldn’t it be weird, you being with Rose and all?” She’d asked, her hushed voice cutting through the deafening silence of the night. 

“W-with Rose?” He stuttered. 

“Poe told me.” She explained. An expression of annoyance, anger, and regret spread all over his face at once. 

“Goddammit Poe!” He hissed through clenched teeth, “I mean, we aren’t a thing or anything. I- look, I should’ve been the one to tell you… well to tell you what happened. But believe me, it’s fine.” He reassured her. 

She took his word for it, although she knew she shouldn’t have. He got a weird look on his face whenever Rose was talked about, or present, while she was around him.   
She liked the big bed but didn’t mind his company. 

She looked away from Finn’s outline and back at the ceiling. She didn’t sleep much these days. She’d been so used to random connections with Ben that she’d trained herself not to be startled; not to show him that he could cause her any sort of anxiety. When she did sleep, it was filled with constant nightmares about him. Most of them being he killing her, or she killing him. Or the rare ones, them fighting side by side. It wasn’t just the praetorian guard, it was Stormtroopers… or Rebels. Both unsettled her. 

She closed her eyes and could feel sleep’s trance slowly pulling her, lulling her into vulnerability and bliss. Something she only got on rare nights like these. 

… But she felt a strange presence. Unsettling and comforting all at the same time. She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but the dark insides of the Falcon. She could see some of the dashboard lights light up, and could hear the creaking of the metal and Chewy’s snore from the cockpit -- he’d insisted on sleeping there.   
That was until she looked over to where Finn had been. In his place was the sleeping outline of… 

“Ben?!” Her hoarse, squeaky whisper cut through the dark and made Ben instantly jolt awake. His dark eyes narrowed as he looked around, finally settling upon her shadowed image. 

She felt suddenly so exposed, maybe even shaking. She scooted as far away from him as she could get.   
“  
Rey.” He said her name so matter-of-factly with a still coldness that he seemed to reserve for those that defied him. 

He pushed back his sheets and stood up, un-gloved fists clenched into tight balls. His bare chest glistened in a strange red light that was emitted somewhere in his room. She didn’t even think that he was probably steaming mad that she had left him while he was unconscious, shut him out, and rejected his offer to rule the galaxy. 

She clenched her jaw and felt her eyes darken. He was pissed, but so was she. 

“I gave you a chance,” her voice hissed through the connection. It echoed all around her before completely settling. 

His rich laugh echoed through her whole head, and seemingly the whole room. “A chance? For what? Redemption?” His tone was filled with a cold hiss, the coldness she’d expected from someone like Snoke. 

“To do the right thing, Ben.” She didn’t mean to sound genuine or emotional, but she did. 

She could see his eyes soften and watched his movement. He moved back over to the bed and climbed onto it. He scooted as close to her as he could, so close their knees were almost touching and their faces were inches apart. To say she was allowing this was a lie. If she moved away, she’d tumble off the bed and alert Finn. 

“I did do the right thing, Rey,” He hissed, bringing his face so close she could see the cold sweat glazed over his face, the twitch of his eye, and his small pupils. “Can’t say the same for you. Laying with this traitorous scum. Pathetic.” 

She felt a shudder and he was gone. She was left staring at the wall of the Falcon and Finn’s stirring outline. She felt angry. She felt pissed. She wanted to destroy everything in this room. She felt her fist clench and her nails digging into her flesh. She raised her hand and willed her staff to join her hand. She stormed down the ramp and went outdoors. They’d landed on an abandoned isle that was way out of the First Order’s reach. The first box she saw was her target. She smashed her staff so hard into it she could feel it wobble and whirl from the force. 

“Don’t give in to your anger, Rey.” A voice hissed. She looked around, trying to locate the source, but it was to no avail. She continued on her way, smashing anything and everything she saw. 

Then she felt a shudder and every noise around her ceased. She turned and there he was, sitting casually on one of the crates. His mask was on. 

“You’re so afraid that you’ll end up like me…” he hissed, getting up and advancing closer to her. “but what if you already are?” 

She looked up at him, who was now towering above her. Her grip on her staff tightened. 

“You think of me like I’m different, but we’re one and the same.” 

She opened her mouth and yelled, as loud as she could, and plunged her staff straight through his stomach. 

She awoke with a jolt and sat upright in bed. Finn was right beside her, eyes laced with concern. 

“Rey! Are you okay?” He asked, taking her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 

“Okay? Why wouldn’t I be okay?” She asked, furrowing her brow. 

“You were yelling and screaming in your sleep!” He replied. He seemed worried that she didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. 

“I’m fine,” she said sternly. 

“You did not sound fine--” 

“Get out,” she said through clenched teeth. 

“Rey, what? You are not fine!” He tried to grab her hand or arm, but she pulled away from him and got up stand-offishly. 

“I said, get out!” She shouted, using the force to bring her staff to her hand. She brought it up in a threatening demeanor. 

“Okay! Okay! Jesus, Rey what’s wrong with you?!” He grabbed his jacket off the bed and rushed out the door. 

She went to the door and watched him run across the base to the control center, where Poe and Leia most likely were. She clenched her jaw and shut the door. She then went to the cockpit and instructed Chewy to lock the door. 

She would stay in here until she was ready to face them, or until Ben came back.


End file.
